


The Color of Love is Blue

by iloveromance



Series: Colors of Love [4]
Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: A continuation of  "The Favor", Niles and Daphne spend their first night as a couple together after leaving Mel and Donny on the eve of Daphne and Donny's wedding. (Episode: "Something Borrowed, Someone Blue")





	The Color of Love is Blue

After sharing a series of kisses that left me breathless, Niles and I sat in the garden, just holding each other. My head rested against his chest while he gently stroked my hair. I looked up at the stars and the full moon, certain that this was the most blissful moment of me life.

Suddenly I felt Niles' fingertips on my chin, gently lifting my face until I found myself staring into his eyes. And it was then that he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Daphne, please don't cry." He said softly.

As he kissed my cheek, I sniffled. "I'm sorry. I'm just..."

His arm curled around me and he drew me closer. "I know, my angel. I can't imagine what you must be going through or how difficult it was for you to explain things to Donny."

"Well, it was... but that's not why I'm crying."

I felt his thumb brushing away a tear; a gesture that only caused more tears to fall.

And when they did, Niles brushed those away as well.

"I hope you're not crying because of me, Daphne. I just want to make you happy."

And then I smiled, touching his cheek as I kissed him. "I am happy, Niles. I'm happier than I ever thought I could be."

He rested his cheek against mine and sighed. "I'm deliriously happy, Daphne. And I owe it all to you."

Unexpectedly I yawned and my eyes began to close. As it were, I was perfectly content to sleep under the stars, wrapped in Niles' arms. But we both knew that it was a bad idea.

For as romantic as it was, this was Washington State and despite the fact that summer was coming soon, the month of May could be downright unpredictable. The rain could come pouring down any minute.

"It's late." Niles finally said. "And we've both had a long day. Perhaps we should get some sleep."

I was a tiny bit disappointed, for I hated to think of this wonderful moment ending. But I was extremely tired, so I slipped my hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You're right." I said quietly. "It is late."

As we made our way back into the hotel, I realized that I had completely forgotten about Mr. Crane who had so sweetly sat with me in the garden while I cried on his shoulder. And that's when Niles had appeared out of the shadows to take his place in comforting me.

Like father like son.

But I wasn't worried about Niles' father because I was sure that he'd long since gone to bed.

When we walked into the hotel I couldn't help but sigh as I caught a glimpse of the bar, for it was here just hours before that Niles and I had danced in each other's arms. And when I felt his hand gently squeeze my shoulder, I knew that he was remembering too.

"I want so much to dance with you again." I said dreamily as I leaned into Niles' embrace.

He chuckled at my comment. "So do I, my love. But it might look kind of funny, us dancing in our pajamas, not to mention there's no music playing."

For the first time in a long time, I laughed. Niles had the most wonderful sense of humor. And then I turned to him, unable to resist staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Only the music in our hearts."

It was perhaps the most ridiculous, sappy thing that ever came out of my mouth. But if the way that Niles kissed me was any indication, he didn't mind at all.

After taking one last look at the bar, we made our way back to our rooms. But when we arrived, the awkwardness took over as we stood in front of my door. I should have known that this fairy tale night wouldn't last.

"What should we do?"

The question came out so quietly that I wondered if he'd even heard me. But when I saw him swallow hard and the nervous look in his eyes, I knew that he had.

"Well... I'd invite you in, but..."

My stomach clinched in knots and he didn't have to finish his sentence. I knew all too well the reason he didn't want me to come in. My gaze fell onto the carpeted floor and I knew I had to say something.

"Mel."

Her name hung heavily in the air between us. I was trying so hard to forget about her, but it was impossible. What in the world was I thinking? That she'd just vanish from our lives like a cloud of smoke?

Maybe Simon was right. I did live in a dream world.

But what a lovely world it was.

When I looked back at Niles, he was staring at the door, purposely avoiding my eyes.

"I'd love to come in, but it would be a bit awkward, considering..."

And then he turned to me. "A-actually, Mel isn't here. She left right after..."

I couldn't help but hug him. "I'm sorry." I whispered against his robe.

He rubbed my back so soothingly that I felt like melting into his embrace.

"Daphne, please stop apologizing. This isn't your fault."

I raised my head to meet his gaze and lightly ran my hand up and down his cheek.

"I'm just so sorry that she hurt you, Niles. You deserve to be happy."

He said nothing; just kissed my cheek and took my hand.

"Come on..."

At his whispered words, I let him lead me into his room and closed the door behind me.

"Daphne, I just thought that since you're tired..." He began.

"Oh..." I could feel my cheeks starting to burn and a wave of nervousness began to wash over me.

I loved Niles with me whole heart, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to take such a bold step. The thought of becoming intimate with him scared me a bit. And the fact that it scared me made me feel ashamed.

I shouldn't be feeling this way; not about my best friend.

I was so deep in thought that I barely felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Daphne, is something wrong?"

I turned to look at him. "Nothing's wrong. I just..."

He waited patiently for me to continue, something Donny never did.

I sighed and took his hand in mine, bringing it to my lips for a kiss.

"Niles, you're the most wonderful man I've ever known and I love you so much. But I-I just don't know if I'm ready for..."

Bloody hell what was wrong with me? I couldn't even bring myself to say the word!

We were both consenting adults and there was no reason in the world why we shouldn't act on our feelings-even feelings of passion.

But as it were, I was a little frightened by the idea. I didn't want to hurt Niles... or disappoint him. He'd been through enough already.

He stared at me for a moment, as though he wasn't sure what I was talking about.

But then it hit him and his mouth fell open and he gasped in horror.

"Oh, Daphne I didn't mean... Dear God, no wonder you look so uncomfortable. Come here."

He hugged me so warmly that being in his arms again made me want to cry. It was just a brief hug, but it felt so wonderful that I was a bit disappointed when he drew back so quickly.

"It's all right." I said, unable to hide my ridiculous nervousness. "But I meant what I said before. I do love you. I'm just not ready for..."

"Daphne I had no intention of inviting you into my room for..."

When he swallowed hard, I bit back a smile. It seemed that he was just as nervous as I was.

"... physical relations..." He continued. "... a-although I hope that someday... Um..."

His face reddened so fiercely that had I not known any better, I'd have thought he was sunburned.

"I just thought that you might feel a little uncomfortable being alone after all that's happened today. And... Well, frankly I'm not really looking foreword to it either, so..."

My eyes filled with tears... happy tears... and I kissed him tenderly.

"I'd love to spend the night with you, Niles."

When realized what I'd said, my cheeks began to burn and I quickly drew back. "I-I mean..."

He smiled and kissed my heated cheek. "I know what you mean. And I think it's a wonderful idea."

My nervousness returned. "Well... in that case, I'll be right back." I said as I opened the adjoining door that led to me room.

When I gave him one last glance before entering me room, he smiled and blew me a kiss. It was a sentiment that had my heart racing so fast, that I was sure I would faint.

And that's when I realized that I loved him more than life itself.

Suddenly I couldn't wait to be with him.

Grateful that my own room was empty (Donny had packed his things many hours before and left, thankfully on a cordial note, but there was no denying that I was glad to see him go.), I hurried to my dresser drawer and pulled out my choice of nightwear.

And then as quickly as possible I removed my sweatshirt and sweatpants and stared at the nightgown in my hand. The anticipation of wearing it almost made me forget that I was supposed to be wearing this on my wedding night.

It was a heavenly shade of powder blue with spaghetti straps and lace trim around the v shaped neckline and the hem that fell just above my knees. It fit like a dream, hugging me curves and I had to admit that I looked absolutely amazing. I only hoped that Niles would think so too.

The thought of him seeing me in anything other than me 'normal' clothes made me a bit nervous, and at the same time I couldn't wait to see his reaction.

I took one last glance in the bathroom mirror and sprayed some of Niles' favorite perfume onto me hairbrush and ran it through my hair. It was something I'd done for years, but now it took on a whole new meaning; because I finally had someone who loved me unconditionally.

And finally I was ready.

My hand on the doorknob, I knocked quietly and waited. Oh, I know I could have just walked in, but this was Niles' room and I didn't want to disturb him.

I could hear footsteps approach and when the door opened, he stood before me, looking as handsome as ever.

"Oh my..." He said looking me up and down. "Daphne... you look..."

"I missed you." I blurted out.

Bloody hell, where had that come from? It sounded like a line from one of my romance novels. And talk about sappy! What had gotten into me?

But Niles didn't seem to mind. He moved closer and pulled me into his arms and smelled me hair.

"You're absolutely stunning. I've never seen anything more beautiful."

My eyes filled with tears and he tenderly kissed them away.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

"And Daphne?"

"Yes, Niles?"

"I missed you too."

We kissed once more and then held each other for a few moments, grateful to be alone at last.

Unexpectedly a yawn escaped and I leaned against him, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry. I can hardly stay awake."

"Same here, my love." Niles said. "Perhaps we should try to get some sleep."

He gestured to the bed, the only one in the room, and once more I found that my nervousness increased.

"I am very tired." I admitted.

Standing on opposite sides of the bed, we stared at each other, two people deeply in love, and we were both so nervous that you'd think we were spending our wedding night together!

But it was ridiculous to even think such a thing. How could I think of marrying him at a time like this? He'd barely signed the divorce papers!

We had to take things slow, and I know that he felt the same way. We were best friends of course. I think we always had been. But now we were in love, and it would take some getting used to. Not that I minded at all.

"Here, let me tuck you in." Niles said, breaking into me thoughts.

The sweet gesture made me smile and I dutifully climbed into bed, melting into the plush sheets as Niles gently pulled the comforter over my body. When I was settled, he kissed me and turned out the lights. And then he walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

My nervousness having completely disappeared, I immediately moved closer to him, sighing with pleasure as he put his arms around me and drew me close. When I laid my head against his chest, I could feel his rapidly beating heart beat and his hand, gently stroking my bare arm.

"Goodnight, Niles. I love you."

"Goodnight, my love. I love you too."

We kissed once more and took a few moments to stare at one another as the moonlight streamed through the window.

And at that moment I'd never been happier.

We held each other in the moonlit room and as we drifted off to sleep, my worries about confronting Mel and Donny seemed to vanish into thin air.

Niles and I loved each other.

And that was enough to get us through anything.

THE END


End file.
